


M-M-Monkeys!

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 01:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14630991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: A drabble for my friend, Dana, in which nine year old besties, Kim and Ron, are watching Powerpuff Girls.





	M-M-Monkeys!

                “What cha watchin’, KP?” a nine-year-old Ron asked.

                “Powerpuff Girls!” she exclaimed. “Those three girls have awesome super powers and they save the world on a daily basis!”

                “Badical!” Ron exclaimed, sitting down beside his best friend on the sofa.

                “Isn’t it? I think it’d be cool to save the world at least once,” she told him.

                “I’d have your back at all times, KP,” Ron told her.

                They paid attention to the show, both imagining saving the world together all the while. Everything was fine until…

                “M-m-monkeys!” Ron screamed. “KP! MONKEYS! No monkey stuff!”

                “Ron, it’s just a cartoon,” Kim told him, attempting to calm him down.

                “KP, if it looks like a monkey and it walks like a monkey—“

                “But technically, he doesn’t walk like a monkey,” she pointed out.

                “Ugh, fine, you’re right, but still!” he argued.

                “It’ll be okay; I’ll protect you from the monkeys, no big!” Kim smiled. “You know, Blossom is my favorite! Taking charge, making plans to go into action! I wanna do that!”

                “I’ll be right by your side…as long as there’s no crazed monkey villains,” Ron remarked.

                “Agreed,” she replied.

 

**Four Years Later**

                “Ahhhh, KP, I said no crazed monkey villains!” Ron exclaimed after returning from his first showdown with Lord Monty Fiske, now Monkey Fist.

                “Sorry!” she told him. “But hey, you faced your fear!”

                “Yeah, uh huh, real nice, KP,” he huffed.

                “Come on, don’t be like that,” she replied. “You were so brave! Becoming that which you feared most? That took guts!”

                “Really? You think so?” he asked, hope in his eyes.

                “Totally! I’m so proud of you, Ron,” she smiled.

                Upon, hearing those words from his best friend... _well, maybe crazed monkey villains aren’t so bad after all._


End file.
